For a Friend
by PandaPlayer2000
Summary: In the Final Valley, Naruto is determined to bring Sasuke back to the Village, by all means necessary. But when Sasuke uses his Chidori, and Naruto his Rasengan, they make a tear in reality itself. Will Naruto be able to get Sasuke back to the Village, or will another evil take this powerful youth to their advantage.
1. Chapter 1

I felt the rasengan pulsing its power that, from my hand, crawled up my arm. What was standing before me, as much as it hurts to admit it, was a creature of full terror. It had long, gray, spiky hair that would frizzle around his shoulders. A light brown skin with a star shape on its nose, and worse of all, huge fish-like hands encased with scales as sharp nails sprouted from the fingers. It was also my friend, Sasuke.

Even though I didn't have a mirror to look at myself, I knew that I wasn't much better. Only a glimpse at my hands and I could tell the ragged long nails that, in similarity to Sasuke's wings, grew from the tips of my fingers. My whisker marks had gotten thicker, but my eyes were blood red and just by staring into them you could feel something. Its was pure evil.

An aura also overtook my body, orange-red, which gave me unimaginable raw power, it was also the only reason I was still alive.

The valley in the which we stood had a beautiful waterfall that sprayed us with its freshness as we stared into the evil in our eyes. I, by this point, only felt hatred at the figure standing at the feet of the statue above. I would bring him back even if I had to break all the bones in his body!

Sasuke started forming hand signs and yelled "Chidori" as the lighting-style jutsu, now black, sparked in his bare hand. Everything was getting blurry and I noticed that this "power" was getting too overwhelming. If I didn't bring Sasuke back right now I might never get another chance.

We both came at each other, Sasuke flapping his wings while I jumped at him from my side of the valley, with full intention of ending the others life.

"CHIDORI"

"RASENGAN"

There was a flash of light as of power-spheres clashed, I felt the sickening sensation as Sasuke's chidori broke through my flesh. I don't know were my rasengan hit him, I only remember feeling one of my nails scratch the hidden leaf headband that Sasuke wore, creating a horizontal line through it.

The previous light dissipated into a darkness that sucked me like straw on juice. I passed out, Gripping on my promise to Sakura. I _will_ bring him back.

**A couple days later…**

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a room I have never seen before, it seemed... modern. I was strapped to a chair and wearing a hospital robe. I was also covered all over with bandages. While I was busy figuring out where I was a deep gruff voice spoke from nowhere in particular.

"Who are you?" the man questioned.

"Tell me who _you_ are first" I restated.

"I asked first" I really hate quick-witted people.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki", I, not really caring about protecting my identity, stated "And where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Allow me to introduce myself" The voice told me from its anonymous source, "My name is Kenji Tsuragamae, Chief of the police force." The man stated. I didn't notice the steel door behind me until it swung open revealing the source of the voice.

It was dog.

He was a very large and tall "man" with the head of a beagle. The area around his eyes and ears was dark brown and only separated by a tan line that vertically dropped from his forehead which widened and ended at his muzzle.

"I am going to ask you a series of questions", Kenji said " I recommend you answer truthfully or there will be consequences." I slightly nodded my head before he continued.

"Where were you at around noon two days ago?" Kenji questioned. I wasn't here two days ago was I?

"Would you mind telling me where I am first?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

The last thing I remember? Why would I need to know that? But thinking back on it...

"I was fighting against Sasuke, he approached me with his chidori and I countered with my rasengan, when suddenly this light appeared out of nowhere and sucked me up!" Kenji looked like I had just said I was an alien.

"Really I'm telling the truth!"

"Let's try another question shall we?" he looked at me as if waiting for approval so I silently nodded as he continued talking.

"I'm going to show you a video clip and you're going to tell me what it means" He drew a hidden cabinet from under the table and got a little metal rectangle. He pushed a button on the top right corner of the device and it... lit up? It was amazing! The little square of metal portrayed images and pictures! How many jutsu had to be sealed into it to enable it to do that? If it wasn't for the dog man's interruption I could've stared at that thing all day.

"This ally is vacant most of the time" Mr. Dog-Man said, bringing me back to reality. As I studied the moving picture more closely I started seeing a dot of light, growing, on the upper left side of the image. First it started as a mere dot in the air, but quickly grew into swirling void. When the light got so bright it filled up the entire picture, it dissipated. I lay on the uppermost left corner, a bloody, beaten-up, half dead version of me.

Mr. Dawg pushed a button and the screen turned dark, he looked at me.

"We studied your body and discovered you don't have any type of quirk" His look turned serious, as if he was staring into my soul.

_No messing around then..._ I thought

"I don't know" I could tell he knew I was being truthful, but he wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"We also ran your fingerprints and DNA through the data base, we also looked for any ID you might have been carrying, both came out empty. It's as if you didn't even exist."

I had no idea what a DNA was or anything else ha said so don't blame me for how stupid I may look.

"Wha-?"

"Now you're just _acting_ stupid!" Kenji took care to look more frustrated than he was.

"Look I don't know what's going on but I'll tell you what I know. My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves! AND I STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Who is this kid?_ Kenji thought as he looked Naruto up and down.

He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, with whisker marks on his face. He looked twelve though seemed a bit short for his age. He had first been found by a green haired lady on her way home, he was bloody and beaten up, as if he had just come out of a war.

_And his reaction to my tablet, _Kenji pondered.

When he had showed him the clip of his arrival on the tablet he looked mesmerized by how it moved, how it took life. There was no way he had never seen technology in his life was there?

He stoop up and towered over Naruto like a skyscraper over a house, and started making his way over to the door on the wall behind the boy. The boy's eyes followed him all the way to the door, as he gripped the metal doorknob and slipped inside.

On the opposite side there was a whole team of men and women alike working on a control panel. Some where typing Naruto's conversation in the black monitors that connected into the wall while others where going over the video of the interview. As soon as Kenji walked in their concentration shifted into applying full attention to him.

"What do you think?" Kenji directed his question towards the team of people around him.

A man who looked to be in about his twenties, with short brown hair and eyes resplied, "His body language suggests he is answering truthfully."

"And?" Kenji asked.

"Even though his answers are truthful they appear unrealistic, there is no such place called 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves'. His reaction to the tablet is to take note of aswell. We could assume he might be from a remote area the which does not have modern technology, or any at all."

"Any theories?" Kenji insisted.

"The most reasonable theory could be that he comes from somewhere very isolated, most places that match could be native American or 'indian' villages. However, his facial features would say otherwise. His bright blonde hair and blue eyes hints of an American type background. On the otherhand, the shape of his eyes and language hint towards a more Japanese like ancestry."

"We could also assume he interdimesionally travelled." A girl no younger than the other man, with golden hair placed in a ponytail and black glasses interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Kenji questioned, seemingly interested in this theory.

"The way he appeared matches that of an interdimesionally traveling quirk. There is very few people in the world with that capability. What it does is it bends the very fabric of time and space to travel between realities."

"Are you saying he is from another dimension?"

"It would explain why he doesn't seem to exist. Why he was dressed so strangely, or all the different terms he mentioned. His facial features and why he doesn't seem to have a quirk."

Everyone in the room was silent for a couple of moments as they tried to digest her theory. They tried to come up with a way to prove her wrong, a miscalculation in her theory, but it just fit in so perfectly. It explained everything.

"I'm going to go back in." Kenji said. He was starting to welcome in the theory, maybe she was right. But if she was, then how much could we trust this so called "Naruto"?


	4. Chapter 4

Kenji swung the door open as he stepped into the brightly lit room. He gripped the cold steel chair laid out in front of him and pulled it back, just enough to sit on it. He faced the young teen sitting in front of him.

_is it really possible he's from another dimention? _Kenji pondered.

At the thought of this Kenji asked Naruto. . .

"Where are you from, Naruto?"

Naruto's attention shifted to look at him, he then asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean where are you from? What's your past? Tell me who you are." Kenji responded.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto was quick to respond, "I come from Konohagakure, also known as 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves.'"

"Go on." Kenji encouraged

"I'm a ninja from the Hidden Leaf along with my comrades Sakura and Sasuk-"

Naruto stopped abruptly, like he just realized something very important.

Naruto's expression changed from a cheesy looking kid to a deeply serious face.

This, somehow, made Kenji feel a little uncomfortable.

_What happened just now? _Kenji thought.

After a few seconds of awkward silence and Naruto finally spoke.

"Did anyone else appear like I did other than myself?"

Kenji was surprised he knew about that. After all, it was supposed to be kept a secret, even from him.

"Why do you ask?"

"The last thing I remember is fighting against my friend Sasuke in The Final Valley. He wanted to desert our village and go rouge, just because he needed more power. . ."

Naruto's expression went dark, which made Kenji even more uncomfortable.

Some time passed before Kenji finally decided to talk.

"We have. . . Reason to believe your friend has joined the. . . League of Villains"

"What?"

Kenji retrieved the I-pad he had used earlier.

He scrolled through some tabs until he found what he was looking for, then turned the I-pod to face Naruto.

The video showed an empty alley, everything was still and quiet.

Some seconds passed before at the very end of the abandoned alley a little dot of light could be seen, the dot grew in size until the whole alley was illuminated by its radiance.

Suddenly, the light dispersed, and in it's place was a boy, around Naruto's age. He had black spiky hair and a pale skin color compared to Naruto's.

What Naruto noticed that Kenji didn't was the symbol engraved on the boy's clothes.

The Uchiha symbol.

"Sasuke. . ."

Kenji heard the soft murmur the boy let out.

The video, however, was not over.

Two people entered the alley, a girl in school clothing, two blonde buns on her head, and a killer smile. Literally.

Next to her has a man, he has sky blue hair, pale skin, and the some lips that begged for chapstick. He didn't have many noticable characteristics apart from the numerous hands covering his body.

They walked up to the boy, who was passed out on the dirty floor.

Even though the video didn't have audio, you could see the two people exchanging words with one another.

After a couple if seconds of talking the girl picked up the boy on the ground, and they walked away as if it was normal to carry a boy beaten half to death around.

Kenji grabbed the I-pad and turned it off.

"We have Identified the two people as members of The League of Villains. One of them their leader, actually. Which gives us reason to believe that he has been captured by th-"

"Let me go look for Sasuke"

**A/N**

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading my first fanfic! Sorry for not updating often I will try to update at least once a week. This is my first fanfic so chapters are going to start out short, but the will get longer I promise. Also, I was kinda losing motivation to keep writing this story but thanks to your reviews I can keep up my writing!!!**

**Anyways thanks for enjoying my crappy writing!**


End file.
